Five Nights: Chica and Dovahkiin
by Miak the Revanant
Summary: What happens when Dovahkiin is attracted to Chica and the bot returns his feelings? Tons of possible death. Please review. Are you ready for Freddy? R&R Ok. Do not review if all you wanna do is insult me. Thanks. Story gets better as you continue.
1. Chapter 1

I quickly shut the door. "Damn Freddy Fazebear." I mumbled as he got in. "NO NO NO NO NO!" I hit him with my fists. The animatronic bear was trying to grab me when I saw Chica grab my folding chair. "HELLLP MEEE!" I was terrified. First night on the job, and I'm almost dead. To my surprise, the robot chicken hit her pal. He dropped me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter ll

Nights Chica and Dovahkiin ll

I woke up with a start and saw her. Chica was disobeying game rules by saving me. I yearned to thank her, but my limbs couldn't move. "So, you save a guys life and paralyze him?" She nodded. "That's not cool." I said after I could move. The animatronic chick started looking less demented than usual around me. I was startled by her prettier look. When Foxy came in I swiftly Shouted the words to Become Ethereal and avoided a punch to the gut. "I am Do-Vah-Kiin." I told him and he disappeared without a word.

"Sorry about him. I'm the only one who is not trying to murder you. It's probably because I never get a bite to eat listening to Freddy. Gotta go. I'll shut the doors behind me. Bye Dovahkiin." I was sad to see her go. A part of me wanted her to stay, but the sensible part screamed no. I needed to live. Think of ES Online. I could be one of da heroes. I looked at the clock. It was six a.m. Time to go home. "Bye Chica." I softly mumbled as I summoned my horse and left.


	3. 87

Five Nights: Dovahkiin and Chica lll

Mike Schmidt and the Hero of Kvatch were arguing over night patrol. "GUYS! I WILL TAKE NIGHT PATROL! Gives me more time with Chica anyways." I mumbled that last part in hope of no one hearing it. No such luck.

"What?" Schmidt looked confused.

The Hero of Kvatch was not a smooth talker. That was clear when he replied. "What he said."

"I wanna spend more time with Chica. She is being nice to me. Ergo, I wanna spend more time with her." Mike looked at me like I was insane while Kvatch's greatest hero spoke wisely.

"I understand your desire. Go ahead." I realized that the Imperial was taller than me, a trait usually impossible. Mike tossed me a Police Baton, a birthday gift to me from the Courier.

"Thanks. LACHANCE!" The ghost appeared instantly.

"Yes Listene- *gasp* Kvan. You're still alive? The Hero of Kvatch shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "I take it you wish me to defend my best apprentice?" LaChance asked me.

"And Mike Schmidt. Definitely Schmidt. He knows this place better than I." It was easy to get Lucien LaChance to guard them. Chica was probably waiting for me in the diner. "Hey Chica. What do you wanna eat?"p

"Hmmmm...Pizza."

"Wait this is actual pizza rather than say human flesh right?" I looked at the chick.

"Duh." We turned the corner and walked into the diner. Bad memories came back instantly._ Foxy was sitting there in the diner. I could tell he didn't like me, but I stood by him still. A couple minutes later my frontal lobe was torn out and I knew I wasn't gonna get it back. I struggled to get my frontal lobe anyways for a couple minutes and then blacked out._ I didn't know how I remembered the Bite of 87, but I did anyway. Foxy started for me and I utilized Unrelenting Force.

"Why are you guys walkin around? It's daytime isn't it?"

"Don't ask me. Probably because the toy ones are singing. And Foxy promised not to bite your brain out anymore." I grabbed a dessert pizza and sat down with Chica. A couple of kids ran up and asked me why I had a gun. Chica tossed some candies across the room and the kids scurried towards it. She grinned at me. "So wanna dance?" Chica asked me.

"Ok."

"Oh wait. You have to pay for the pizza. And that dessert your looking at."

"The only other thing I wanna eat right now is you."

Chica grinned at my joke. "By all means, go ahead." She whispered in my ear. We both laughed a little. I knew that if the circumstances I probably would, but it was a kids restaurant. Chica grinned and grabbed my bag.

"HEYYYY" She counted 300 coins and kept half. Those would go into upgrading the security doors, not buying mead. I knew I would some sleep with da night patrol duty so I headed to the Office to crash on the couch.


	4. Pizza?

Five Nights: Dovahkiin and Chica lV

Chica stared at me and grinned. "Well, good night." I was focused on the monitor. "Good night."

"Sorry. I was watching the monitor to make sure no one escaped the pizzeria. Good night Chica." I grabbed her. "Actually, could you stay. I've got rounds. For liking you."

Chica looked at me sadly, "I have to get the endos into costumes. Yes I mean REAL endos." I had to do rounds ALONE.

"O.K. then. Bye." Chica tossed a Freddy Mask at me. "It's empty. Use it to fool the others. I love you." She paused and tossed me a slip of paper. "Call me." She told me. I left 30 minutes after she did.

12 minutes later, Bonnie was trying to rip my throat out. A swift but weak Shout knocked the dumb rabbit away from me. "Go away you guys!" Foxy started stabbing me with his hook and I screamed the words to Dragon Aspect and Golden Freddy teleported and kicked my balls. I was Dovahkiin! Why is death always trying to claim me? Dang. Chica showed up and, albeit slowly, we fought them off. I looked at her, "I thought you said that you would be in kitchen." I silently mouthed.

Chica spoke plainly, "I can't teleport. I can only move to adjacent rooms." She grabbed the box that tripped me into Bonnie. "Pizza?" I eagerly agreed.


	5. Surrounded

Five Nights: Chica X Dovahkiin V

I looked at Chica. "Finally! JUMPSCARE!" I screamed and Golden Freddy came at her.

"NO! Back off! Don't touch her. I'm serious Goldy. Don't lay a finger on her." Golden Freddy touched Chica's shoulder and: "FUS RO DAAH!" A rumbling sound came from the earth itself. Chica ran towards me and rewarded me with a looooong-ass kiss. I dunno why, but I was kinda attracted to her. Chica ran to the Office and shut the doors, leaving me with the 2.0 models and BB. I heard the music box stop and the Puppet came out.

"Great. I'm f***ed."

A/N: Chica's model is my own design. She is more attractive, can hack doors, and has a repaired voice box. R&R everyone! R&R.


	6. Mead Pizza

Five Nights Chica x Dovahkiin Vl

A/N

Listen y'all. I am not high. I do come up with CRAAAAAZY ideas. If you don't like it , then LEAVE IT THE FUCKING HELL ALONE! I'M NOT GONNA STOP. ASSHOLES.

I looked at BB and Shouted Unrelenting Force at him. The Puppet got a slice from my Conjured Longsword, and all the 2.0s earned themselves a Chain lightning spell to the balls. "Goddamn. I'm tired. CHICA! I'M ALONE! LEMME IN!"

"OK I'M OPENING THE DOORS!" I looked at her.

"Hello love." She looked startled by my appearance. "What don't like my new look? I got it defending you." Chica approached me with her head down.

"Sorry. I panicked when Golden Freddy showed up. I love you." She looked up at me. "I truly am sorry. Pizza?" She held a box in her hand. "I used your recipe." She grinned, knowing Alcoholic Pizza would make me happy. "And I made Elswyre Fondue." I jumped at the table.

"Alright!" I grabbed her and sat her down and I pulled some candles out, setting them on the table. "Little modern mannerism I picked up. Can't have a romantic meal without animatronic murderers banging on the door and candles can we?" LaChance grinned and grabbed the food. "Whoa. Did everyone help?"

"Yes."LaChance replied. I smiled at my friends and ate the pizza.


	7. Attack on the Pizzeria

Five Nights: Chica & Dovahkiin

A/N Please review if you like it or have any suggestions. This chapter's story section is a bit short. I'm able to Review the Review. Enjoy!

I let Chica play in the Arcade, despite all the other animatronics trying to murder me. I had two thralls, one was PG and the other was a Flesh Atronach. Chica stopped playing and moved towards me, holding up 300 tickets as she did so. "Look! I got the Pac Man high score! Yay!" She dragged me to the Officl and I realized that it was Phone Guy's Office. "I inherited this from HIS will. It's my home now." She kissed me for a looooooong while. Eventually, I got up and tried to leave. Chica stopped me. "Wait. I wanna leave with you." She wrapped her fingers around mine and we walked to the exit together. The Owner, Mr. F, looked at us.

"I have no opinion on this matter." He said, indicating our fingers. "However, the zombie Phone Guy is just creepy. Kill it please." I killed it and it just fell to the ground.

"Sorry." I motioned to Chica. "Can she come home with me?" Mr. F said I could bring Chica home.

When we reached my house Chica literally squealed. "OMG I'm somewhere other than that pizzeria thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

The next morning, I checked the news. "Oh god. The pizzeria had a bomb dropped on it. All the animatronics escaped without a scratch, but Mr Fazebear died. The only human survivor was Sarah!" _No. My home. My job. Mr Fazebear. Why would anyone ever do that. Sarah was put in the hospital. My friends had to have internal damage. Why is shit hitting the fan everywhere around me? This is why I left Skyrim. So no one else would be hurt. _

"Dragonborn. I know where the assholes who hurt them are."

"Good. Cuz I'm gonna go after em." Chica looked at me.

"Without me?"

"No. I can tell you wanna go, and Mr F was your friend. I won't stop you from coming."


	8. Not so happy reunion

Lydia stood in the hallway staring at me and Chica. Chica narrowed her eyes and snarled. "Chica? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Did you bang a robot Dovahkiin?" Lydia asked, tilting her head.

I lept towards Chica. "DON'T KILL HER!" I smacked a Scroll of Fireball out of her hand.

Lydia smiled. "HAHAHA! You got so desperate that you fucked a robot! That's damn funny! HAHAHA HAHAHA!" I pistol whipped her with a Glock. "OW!"

I drew a sword. "I don't need you. I never liked you. I FUCKIN HATED YOU!" We attacked each other.

"What the f-" A strike from Lydia's sword cut Chica, causing her to backhand Lydia. Lydia responded by utilizing the Unrelenting Force Shout I taught her.

I glared at Lydia. "You made this personal. You don't Unrelenting Force my girlfriend. Didn't you learn that when you Shouted at that Breton girl?"

Lydia stabbed me through the shoulder. I cast Firebolt and watched her burn. "DAMNIT!" She cussed. I felt a powerful force coursing through my veins.

"UNSLAAD KROSIS! FUS RO DAH!" I shouted at her, slipping into Draconic for a while.

"Oomph!" Lydia stood her ground. I shouldn't have taught her anything.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Fire consumed Lydia.

Lydia was lying on the ground, burnt worse than Oblivion. "Suck balls Dovahkiin." She said. It was over. Finally. I had ended a rivalry 3 years old. I had ended a blood feud in only three damn years. 


	9. First Knight

Chica sat Balloon Boy on her lap, kissing his forehead. I smiled happily, glad that she was getting along so well with the new animatronic. I looked at her with new respect. I always loved her, but now? I was head over heels for her. BB smiled. I spoke for the first time today. "Maybe you can kiss me now?" I said.

She smiled. "Hmmm... sure."

"Finally. I get some love." I said before she kissed me passionately. BB squirmed in his seat, thinking it was gross. "Kid, you'll see that often. It's what happens when you love a person."

He made a face. "Gross!"

I looked at him. "Get used to it."

Chica hugged me, provoking another face from BB. "BB, you should probably go. I want some private time with Dovahkiin."

BB nodded, bid me farewell, and left. "Bout time. I've been waiting for a while." I said. I kissed her, slipping my hands under her bib. She giggled and ran her hands through my thick, brown hair. Her bib fell to the ground, causing me to intake a sharp breath.

"Um... maybe we should just talk" Chica said, blushing as she placed her bib back on.

I nodded, my cheeks hotter than the Skyforge. "Probably. I don't wanna get in trouble with the manager." I tried to forget what I just saw. "And get fired." I mumbled as Chica scooted closer to me.

"Yeah." Chica said.

The manager angrily walked inside the Office, smacking me. "WHY DID I JUST FIND PREGNANCY TESTS UNDERNEATH CHICA'S CUPCAKES?!"

I looked at him, my voice low. "Are they negative?"

He shook his head furiously. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WHY DID I-"

I finished my Shout. "RO DAH!" The manager flew into the hall corner, a hideous cracking sound coming from his forehead. "I DON'T FLIPPING KNOW!"

Chica looked ashamed. "Before you and I got together, I was Freddy's girlfriend. And Bonnie. Foxy too. And Goldy. And-"

I cut her off. "Are there any animatronics you HAVEN'T had sex with?!"

Chica backed into a corner. "Ummm... my toy and withered counterpart?"

I swore. "So, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Puppet?"

Chica finished her list. "Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, and now you."  
>I cussed myself out for being such an idiot. Chica started crying. "I'm so sorry. I should've *sob* told you. I'm *sob* sor- *sob* -ry."<p>

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just super mad at the manager and annoyed by the load of new info." Chica looked at me slowly. "I mean it."

The manager got to his feet. "This is sweet 'n' all, but you Dovahkiin, are on unpaid vacation."

I looked aghast directly at the manager. "Sir-"

"NO!" Came the cry of someone I hated, someone who moved to deal with me ASAP. Bonnie the Rockin Bunny.

"Excuse me Bonnie?" The manager glared, reaching for his gun.

Bonnie stood up, proud and loyal. "I'm sorry Mister Smith, but I am going to help the Dovahkiin." He reached for a knife.

Smith glared at Bonnie. "Do you want to perform ever again?" He threatened.

I signaled for the cupcake to move towards Smith and playfully nudge the old man. It gladly jumped to my boss and jumped around him, annoyed that he wouldn't play. "Get off of me! Stupid cupcake."

I laughed. "They're all animatronic characters." I shouted as animatronic cupcakes leaped to the attack.

"GAH! OOMPH! OOF!" He yelled.

While all this was happening, Chica removed her bib and tackled me. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. She kissed me. I just let go of any self control and hugged her tightly. "Chica... stop. I'm not ready yet." Chica pouted and contented herself kissing me and hugging my chest tightly. "Still feel uncomfortable." She let go and got to her feet and placed her bib back on.

That night, Chica got what she wanted. We finally had sex. 


End file.
